Arms of an Angel
by SasuSakurulzes
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had a great life. That is, until his parents were murdered and he was separated from his younger sister. Now, 14 years later, Naruto's a famous singer. However, what happens when someone messages him that she's his sister?  SasuSaku


_**Arms of an Angel**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Summary [The Big One]:**_

_At age 14, Naruto Uzumaki had it all. He and his family were a nice, helpful family. However, that all changed when Naruto returns home one day and finds that his house is surrounded by police. His family was involved in a crime and because of that, he and Sakura were taken away. He knew he would never see Sakura again…or so he thought._

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**This story may be a tearjerker. Just warning you one some chapters. ^^;**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"Naruto, sweetheart," Naruto Uzumaki, age 14, looked up to his mother, Kushina. She quirked a brow at her son's unique actions. "What on earth are you doing?" Naruto looked up to his mother with a grin. Out of all children in the neighborhood, Naruto (seemed to be) the best mannered. He cared for his family, stayed in school, and never did anything wrong. And for that, his parents were proud of him.

"I'm planning my vacation, mother." Kushina walked into her son's room and glanced at the piles of paper. She had to brush back her long, silky red hair in order to see. Naruto always did wonder why she never cut it. It was past her rear end! Naruto's hair was blonde and spiky, exactly like his fathers, Minato.

"To Seoul, South Korea?" Kushina asked as she finally understood what her son was planning for. "Yeah. After I finish High School, I want to travel there." Kushina looked at her son's face and smiled sweetly. Determination was in his eyes. "If you keep trying hard, you'll get it." Naruto frowned. "But…that's not my dream! That's where I want to _go."_ Kushina stood up slowly. "Then what is your dream?" Naruto chuckled. "To become a famous singer."

Kushina sighed, but in a good way. Naruto always gloated and screamed about how he was going to become famous when he was older. He did have a great voice, but he was just too young and…baby-ish. "Just…keep moving forward." Kushina smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Kushina!" Minato suddenly came up running. "Where's Sakura!" Kushina gasped. "She's not in her crib!" Naruto blinked at his frantic parents. _Do they not remember what I told them earlier? _Before Kushina and Minato could run out of Naruto's room, he stopped them. "Hey!" They turned. Naruto stood up and walked over to his bed. The two parents walked right behind him.

Naruto slowly peeled the covers away from his bed. Kushina and Minato sighed in relief. In Naruto's bed was Sakura, the four year old baby of the family. She was only one with pink hair and had a name after her grandmother, Yumi Haruno [made up]. "Thank heavens…" Kushina sighed as she stared at her baby girl. Even though the parents were protective over Sakura, Naruto was ten times worse. He always watched what she doing and if she was holding anything that could her, Naruto grabbed it away and placed it with something else.

"How did she get out of her crib?" Kushina asked Naruto, who only glared. "While you two were out, Sakura started crying. I brought her back in here and we watched TV for a bit before she fell asleep. Anything else?" Kushina pointed a finger in Naruto's face, giving him a warning for his tone of voice. "Naruto, I know you get angry for watching Sakura all the time, but we have to work! If were didn't work we wouldn't be in such a house!" Naruto's glare suddenly increased.

"Naruto, I'm not arguing with you. Your father and I have to leave for work now. Be good, okay?" Kushina sighed as she and Minato walked out the front door. Naruto glared at the door until he heard the sound of the car starting, and then fading. He walked over to Sakura and sighed. "They always leave us." He brushed his finger tips along Sakura's pink bangs softly. "They're going to regret it one day."

It wasn't long until Sakura awoke. About two hours. As soon as Naruto heard Sakura's whines, he ran straight to her and greeted her with a large smile. "Sakura-Chan! How is my baby sister!" He spun out with Sakura in his arms and she just giggled. "Let's go play some games!" Naruto and Sakura played games for a while that night. "Oppa…" Naruto looked over to his younger sister. "What?" She frowned. "I'm hungry." Naruto chuckled.

"That's fine." He lifted Sakura up into the air and carried her into the kitchen. Naruto had been babysitting Sakura for two years now. He always fed her and had a great time with her. Eventually, Naruto had made both him and Sakura a tasty meal. Nothing too spicy for Sakura either. Sometime during that night, both Sakura and Naruto ended up falling asleep on the couch.

When Kushina and Minato returned home they smiled at the sight. Sakura was sleeping on Naruto's chest and Naruto was holding Sakura protectively. Kushina started to walk to them to take Sakura away. However, she stopped when Minato grabbed her hand. "No. Let them sleep like that. Naruto won't be moving and neither will Sakura." They both nodded and walked into their room for a goodnight's rest.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see his best friend, Kiba. "Yeah?" Naruto asked his friend once he reached him. "Do you want to hang out after school today?" Naruto grinned, but it suddenly turned into a frown. "Crap. I can't." Kiba sighed. "Babysit Sakura again?" Naruto nodded. Kiba had been over at Naruto's house a lot, so he obviously met Sakura. As usually, Sakura got along with Kiba just fine.

"I have to go. My mom's expecting me home now." He waved bye to Kiba as he ran down the sidewalk towards his home.

However, when Naruto reached his house he became shocked and worried. Police were all over his house. Walking inside out and out, talking to neighbors, and placing yellow duck tape. "Mom! Dad!" Naruto felt worry overcome him as he ran towards his house. However, a tall police officer grabbed him. "Son, I'm sorry but you can't go in there." Naruto shoved the man away. "I live here! What happened? Where's my parents and my sister!"

Another police overheard Naruto's words and stared at him. He frowned, walked over to Naruto, and held him. "Your parents are dead, son. They were twice in the head…" Naruto blinked a bit. "Y-You're lying!" He struggled out of the man's grip, but it was no use. A large sudden squeaky sound caught his ears. He looked over and saw to large black bags being carried out of his house. He suddenly felt sick. He would've fallen to the ground if the police man wasn't holding him. Then, something struck Naruto.

"My sister…" He looked to the man with pity in his eyes. Tears were flowing out of his eyes like a river now. "Where is she?" He struggled to talk calmly. "Oppa!" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. He turned to the left and was instantly jumped by Sakura. He stared at Sakura as if she were ghost. "S-Sakura!" She cried. "Oppa…" Naruto slowly reached down and held onto his little sister tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

The police man stood up with a frown. He almost looked as if he were going to cry as well. Suddenly, two women wearing a skirt and a white blouse walked up to them. The one with blonde hair spoke first. "You're Naruto, right?" He nodded. The brown hair girl then looked at Sakura. "And she's Sakura?" He nodded slowly. Where were they going with this? "Come on…" The two women grabbed both Sakura and Naruto. However, the blonde haired woman grabbed Naruto while the brown haired held onto Sakura.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" He yelled and thrashed in the women's grip. She, however, was really strong. "Sakura!" He glared over at the woman who was holding his teary-eyed sister. "Oppa!" The two started to walk away in the different direction. "NO! I can't lose her! Let me go!" He struggled to hit the woman without a car. Two police man came and held Naruto firmly as they walked to a different car. Naruto yelled, thrashed around, and cried. He couldn't do anything as he watched his sister, the only thing left in his world; vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Sakura, I love you! Oppa will find you one day! I promise!" He shouted before both Sakura and Naruto were unable to hear each other's voices. When Naruto was in the car, the woman injected something into him. Naruto became dizzy and slowly, darkness overwhelmed him.


End file.
